Electrified vehicles use electric motors for propulsion. Electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) are example types of electrified vehicles. Battery packs power the electric motors. Some battery packs are housed near a floor of the electrified vehicle.